This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to acoustic systems for portable electronic devices such as handheld electronic devices.
Handheld electronic devices and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, cellular telephones, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type. Popular portable electronic devices that are somewhat larger than traditional handheld electronic devices include laptop computers and tablet computers.
Portable electronic devices such as handheld electronic devices may include acoustic components such as microphones and speakers. For example, cellular telephones have microphones and receiver speakers. Many cellular telephones also have speakerphone speakers.
It can be difficult to satisfactorily integrate acoustic components into compact electrical devices. If care is not taken, acoustic performance will suffer and devices will not be sufficiently protected from environmental effects.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices such as portable electronic devices with improved acoustic features.